Bennett Family
The Bennett Family (''Latin: Benedictus, meaning "blessed" or "one who is blessed") is a matriarchy of powerful witches on [[The Vampire Diaries (TV series)|''The Vampire Diaries]] series. The family was originally settled in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. However, after the witch trials began, the family relocated in Mystic Falls in 1692. They have lived in secrecy for over one hundred years. The Bennett family is known to be dominated by women and there are no known male members of the Bennett family. The Bennett family has been linked to both the Salvatore Family and the Petrova Family since 1st Century B.C. (the Biblical times), with Qetsiyah being the oldest known member of the Bennett family. The Bennett family is also descended from a Traveler bloodline, with Qetsiyah being the most powerful and gifted member during her time. Qetsiyah is also arguably the most powerful witch of all time. As of the sixth season, Bonnie Bennett, Abby Bennett, and Lucy Bennett are the last living members of the Bennett family. History 'Family Members' * [[Qetsiyah|'Qetsiyah']]: 'Qetsiyah ('Ancient Greek: '''Kετσιυαη, '''Hebrew: קעצייאַה; Qʻẕyyʼah), known as Tessa during the modern times, was born February 28, some time between 5th century BC and 1st century BC (assumed to be 1st century BC) during the Biblical Times. She is the oldest known ancestor of the Bennett bloodline. She is an extremely powerful witch. She created the first spell of immortality, the cure, and The Other Side. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Qetsiyah fell deeply in love with a young, gifted, powerful warlock named Silas (who is the oldest ancestor of the Salvatore family and bloodline). Qetsiyah and Silas belonged to a group of very gifted people called The Travellers. Qetsiyah eventually became engaged to be married to Silas. Silas had a desire to be an immortal and live forever. Silas told Qetsiyah that he wanted to live forever with her. Out of love for Silas, Qetsiyah created the spell of immortality. However, Silas' intention was not to spend an eternity with Qestiyah, but to spend it with his true love, Amara (who is the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family and bloodline). Qetsiyah had made the spell for immortality for she and Silas to consume on their wedding night. As Qetsiyah was expecting Silas to meet her at the altar so that they could begin to spend eternity together, things started to go awry for Qestiyah. She noticed that everything around her, including her own wedding flower, had started to die. This made it blatantly obvious that Silas had betrayed Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah had seen that Silas had stolen the immortality elixir for himself. However, what Qetsiyah didn't know was whom Silas stole the immortality elixir for other than himself. Feeling betrayed, Qetsiyah tracked Silas down. She discovered Silas with her handmaiden, Amara. It was then that Qetsiyah realized that Silas' true love was Amara and that Silas had betrayed Qetsiyah and stole the spell for immortality and made himself and Amara the first immortal beings in the world. Feeling extremely enraged, jealous and angered, Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality; one for Amara and one for Silas. Qetsiyah confronted Amara, dessicated her, entombed her and faked her death to make Silas believe she was dead. When Silas confronted Qetsiyah about what she was doing, Qetsiyah lied to Silas by saying that she created two cures for immortality, and that she cured Amara. Silas asked Qetsiyah what she had done. Silas walked into his and Amara's hideout and found the place soaked in blood, as if someone had been slaughtered there. Not knowing about the truth of what Qetsiyah had done to Amara, Silas was extremely and utterly devastated when he thought that Qetsiyah had killed Amara by slitting her throat and cutting out her heart. Silas got extremely angered and enraged and said that he was going to kill Qetsiyah. However, Qetsiyah ended up neutralizing Silas with her powers. She then coerced Silas to take the cure so that he would be cured of his immortality and that she and Silas would live "long, mortal lives together." When Silas refused to take the cure out of anger and spite against Qetsiyah, Qetsiyah lured Silas to a desolate and remote island and entombed him in darkness for eternity, being left to starve and dessicate. Qetsiyah buried and entombed Silas with the one and only cure for immortality that she created; she gave Silas two choices: either take the cure, die a mortal death and cross over to be with her for eternity on The Other Side, which is a purgatory for dead supernatural beings (i.e. witches/warlocks, vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, etc)to go to after they die and a place which she created in order to trap Silas' souls shall he die a mortal death and cross over, OR not take the cure, starve and dessicate in darkness for all of eternity. To spite Qetsiyah, Silas chose to starve and dessicate for eternity and lain buried for over 2,000+ years. After dessicating Amara, Qetsiyah used Amara as a physical anchor for the creation of The Other Side spell. Qetsiyah needed an anchor which would be both eternal and indestructible, hence using Amara, who is an immortal being, to bind The Other Side in her spell. As a result, Amara ended up being trapped in her body for over 2,000 years and eventually became very mentally unstable, crazy and psychologically, mentally and emotonally deranged and damaged. Many centuries passed and Silas still refused to take the cure so he could die and cross over to The Other Side. Qetsiyah then created The Five, which is a group of supernatural hunters whose main and primary goal is to find Silas, cure him and then kill him. Qetsiyah's hunters were unsuccessful in their mission as all of them were killed by Klaus during the 12th century. In the present day, Qetsiyah has recently brought herself back to life as Bonnie had dropped the veil at the end of season four. Qetsiyah plans on completing her plan of 2,000 years: to cure Silas and kill him so that he can be with her for eternity on The Other Side and separated from his true love, Amara, forever. After 2,000 years, Qetsiyah has finally gotten her wish. Amara has died and crossed over to the metaphysical plane, the place where dead human souls go to after they die. Silas, on the other hand, is stabbed by his doppelganger and descendant Stefan and dies, resulting in Silas crossing over to The Other Side, where he is stuck with Qetsiyah, the woman he never loved, for eternity. This means that after 2,000 years, Qetsiyah finally succeeded in separating the "two fates" from ever finding eternal peace together in true death and has separated the pair of starcrossed lovers for all time and for all eternity. Qetsiyah is a very distant ancestor to all of the Bennett women and is the oldest and most ancient ancestor of the Bennett bloodline. * Qetsiyah's Child OR Children (assumed): 'It's assumed that in order for the Bennett bloodline to have continued, Qetsiyah must have had a child or children before she was killed by The Travelers. Either Qetsiyah had a child(ren) or Qetsiyah had a sibling(s) that would've continued the Bennett bloodline. *'Qetsiyah's Unnamed Sibling(s) (assumed): '''It is a possibility that in order for the Bennett bloodline to have continued, Qetsiyah must have had a sibling(s) that had children if she did not have children of her own. Considering that Qetsiyah was killed at a young age by The Travelers, it is possible that either Qetsiyah had nieces or nephews or she had children of her own to continue the bloodline. *Ayana: Ayana was an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline that lived during the Middle Ages. She was a close friend of the Original witch, Esther. She is a descendant of Qetsiyah. *'''Ayana's Child OR Children (assumed): In order for the Bennett bloodline to continue, it can be assumed that Ayana had children of her own. *'The Witch of The Five': The Witch of The Five (her name is unknown) was the creator of The Brotherhood Of The Five. Qetsiyah had called upon her as her descendant to create a group of supernatural hunters so that they would have a mission of finding, curing and killing Silas. She was a descendant or distant relative of Qetsiyah. *'Emily Bennett': Emily was a 4th-great grandmother of Bonnie through Sheila Bennett. She was the personal handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, as well as a powerful witch. She made the daylight rings that protect Stefan and Damon Salvatore from dying in sunlight. It's also assumed that Emily created the daylight necklace, ring and bracelet that Katherine wears as well. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864; Damon would protect Emily's descendants and Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine by entombing her with 26 other vampires under Fell's Church. Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families. Emily is a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Emily Bennett's Unnamed Brother:' Emily is said to have a brother. She mentions him in a flashback to Stefan in the 20th episode of the first season. Not much is known about his character or background. It could be assumed that he is also a witch (or a warlock) like his sister. He is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Emily Bennett's Unnamed Children: '''It has been said on the show that Emily had children of her own and that Damon had protected them over the decades in exchange for Emily protecting Katherine and the tomb vampires. It could be assumed that they are all witches or warlocks. They are all descendants of Qetsiyah. *'Ernestine Bennett': Ernestine is an ancestor the Bennett family and of Bonnie Bennett. Nothing is known about her character or background. It is assumed that she was a witch. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Amelia Bennett': Amelia is Sheila Bennett's mother. She is the maternal grandmother of Abby Bennett and the great grandmother of Bonnie Bennett. She also has another unnamed son or daughter. She had an affair with Stefan when Sheila was a young woman. It is assumed that she was a witch. She was a descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Sheila Bennett: Sheila is the daughter of Amelia Bennett, the maternal grandmother of Bonnie Bennett and the mother of Abby Bennett. Sheila turns out to be a descendant of a long line of women suspected of being powerful witches. In the episode Fool Me Once, she and Bonnie preformed a spell to open the Church doors containing the vampires. After opening the door with a spell that let people in but kept vampires from leaving, she had to open it to set Stefan free. The spell weakened Sheila severely and she died in bed later that night. Sheila was a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'''Sheila's Unnamed Sibling: He/She is the sibling of Sheila and the maternal grand aunt/uncle of Bonnie. It is assumed that he/she is a witch like Sheila. Nothing is known of his/her character, history or background. He/She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. * Sheila's Unnamed Husband: 'He is/was Sheila's husband, the father of Abby Bennett and the maternal grandfather of Bonnie. Nothing is known about his history, character or background. It could be assumed that he was a human. He is a relative of the Bennett family. * '''Marie Bennett: '''Marie is presumably a witch and an ancient descendant of Qetsiyah. Nothing is known about her character or her background. Her tombstone was seen in the Bennett graveyard in ''Home. *'''Pauline Bennett: Pauline is presumably a witch and a descendant, or, at least, a distant relative of Emily Bennett. She was the niece of Sheila Bennett, cousin of Abby Bennett, aunt of Bonnie Bennett, first cousin twice removed of Joanna Bennett, and first-cousin three times removed of Lucy Bennett. She is also a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Joanna Bennett': Joanna is Lucy's mother and first cousin twice removed of Pauline. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Abby Bennett Wilson': Abby is the daughter of Sheila Bennett and the mother of Bonnie Bennett. She was born August 16, 1972. She was married to Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie's father. She also has an adoptive son, Jamie Wilson. She is a very beautiful woman, but also a troubled one. Her reasons for abandoning Bonnie were because of her then best friend Miranda Gilbert, Elena's adoptive mother. When Elena was a child, Mikael, the father and the patriarch of the Original family, came to Mystic Falls in search of the doppelgänger (which was Elena). Abby lured him out of town, and cast a powerful spell on him that nearly killed her. In the third season, Abby was turned into a vampire by Damon and therefore, lost her powers and abilities as a witch. She is a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Lucy Bennett': Lucy is Bonnie Bennett's distant maternal cousin, and is also a witch. She is the daughter of Joanna Bennett, and therefore is related to Sheila Bennett. She helps Katherine Pierce as a friend to get the moonstone in the episode Masquerade because she owed her a favour for saving her life. But she ends up weakening her with a spell when she touched the moonstone, when she realized a member of her family (Bonnie), was involved. She is a very distant descendant or distant relative of Qetsiyah. *'Bonnie Bennett': Bonnie was born February 22, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She is the youngest and last known member of the Bennett family. She is the daughter of Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett and the maternal granddaughter of Sheila Bennett. Bonnie is a very powerful witch. She is best friends with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes and is the main love interest of Jeremy Gilbert. In regards to her personality, she is moral, opinionated, spirited, feisty, determined, defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. She is also extremely compassionate, kind, empathetic, caring, friendly, and protective, especially of those she loves. Bonnie is also known to be a martyr; extremely self sacrificing and selfless and she is always willing to put the needs of her family, friends and loved ones before herself. She will always go out of her way to protect the people she loves and help others in need without asking for anything in return. Bonnie is also shown to be a romantic, someone who finds comfort in love and romance, although at first, she is more focused on her identity as a witch and protecting her friends. Because of Bonnie's opinions about vampires and their way of living (due to the fact that vampires have to feed on humans and human blood for survival, thus increasing their chances of harming innocent people), this often makes her look like a prejudiced and judgemental person from time to time. However, Bonnie eventually comes to accept vampires and vampirism and even helps them and befriends them (both of her best friends Elena and Caroline are vampires), despite the fact that vampires and witches are known to be natural enemies. She once had the power of a hundred dead witches that she asked for in order to defeat Klaus, but it was soon taken from her when she brought Jeremy back to life and messed with the balance of nature. She is Emily Bennett's descendant and is not on good terms with most of the dead witches since she failed to heed their warnings. Bonnie is also a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Tessa.jpg|Qetsiyah Ayana 2.jpg|Ayana dying witch.png|The Witch of The Five Emily_Bennet.jpg |Emily Bennett Photo-2717550-M.jpg|Sheila Bennett Abbybennettthefamilytree.png|Abby Bennett Wilson Lucy.jpg|Lucy Ghjrdsr.jpg|Bonnie Bennett Relatives *'Rudy Hopkins': Was initially presumed to be Sheila's son since Bonnie and Sheila share the same last name, but this was proven untrue when it was shown that Sheila was actually Bonnie's maternal grandmother, not paternal. He is the ex-husband of Abby Bennett. He is human, but has knowledge of witches and magic. He is a Board Member of Whitmore College and is also the current mayor of Mystic Falls. He was killed by Silas in I Know What You Did Last Summer. Family Tree Name *'Bennett' is an English and Irish language surname related to the medieval given name Benedict, both ultimately from Latin Benedictus "blessed". Bennett is the English spelling of the Anglo-Norman name Bennet (Modern French first name Benoît, surname Bénet). *The meaning of the name is "blessed" or "one who is blessed". *Other spellings of the name Bennett include'' ''Benet, Benett, Bennet, Benoit, Bennito, Bennt, Bent, Bendick, Bendict, Benedetto, Benedick, Benedicto, Benedictos, Benedictus, Benedikt, Benedikte, Bengt, Benicio, Benito, Bennedict, Bennedikt, Bendek, Bendyk, Benes, Benneit. Trivia *The Bennett family was inspired from the McCullough family in the novels, except the McCullough family is of Scottish and Gaelic descent while the Bennett family is descended from Mediterranean blood (Qetsiyah) and eventually becomes a family of African-American heritage. * In the novels, the McCullough family are descended from Celtic Druids while the Bennett family are descended from Travelers and Salem witches. * Qetsiyah is the oldest known member and acnestor of the Bennett family bloodline, being born between fifth century BC and first century BC. She is also known to be possibly the most powerful witch of all time (along with Silas). *Bonnie says her father's side of the family is boring, though she might be comparing them to the Bennett side. * Only a Bennett witch could open the coffin which held Esther, the Original witch, due to Esther being best friends with Ayana, a member of the Bennett family. *The Bennett family are mostly female, and no male members are shown (not including Rudy, who is a Hopkins). ** It is mentioned that Emily has a brother, therefore, he is the only known male member of the Bennett family. It could be assumed that he is also a warlock. ** It's also strongly possible that there are other male members of the Bennett family, however, they are just unknown. *3 members of the Bennett family had some type of involvement with the creation of the immortals. **Qetsiyah helping Silas become the first immortal and Ayana, being Esther's friend and mentor with the latter ended up creating The Originals. Alaric feeds on the blood of Bonnie after Esther turned him in the Enhanced original. **Only a witch from this bloodline or family could free Silas from his tomb. *With Bonnie 's untimely death, there is a wide possibility that the direct Bennett bloodline descended from Qetsiyah is now finished after over 2,000 years, due to having no direct members to continue the bloodline. *The Bennett witches are an extremely powerful line of witches. Qetsiyah is known to be possibly the most powerful witch of all time. *Many witches bind their spells to Bennett artifacts, such as the Ascendant. Gallery Abbybennettthefamilytree.png Ameliabennettgrave.jpg AyannaES.jpg Ernestinebennettgrave.jpg Ghjrdsr.jpg Photo-2717550-M.jpg Sheilabennett'sgrave.jpg Lucy.jpg|Lucy Emily Bennett.jpeg Bonnie-Bennett-4.jpeg 3x18-Murder-of-One-bonnie-bennett-30305075-1280-720-1-.jpg Ameliabennett.png The-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x17-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg The-last-dance-bonnie-bennett-cap-04.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-ATT-Samsung-Galaxy-Tab-The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-Episode-16-The-House-Guest.jpg Bonnie-bennett.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Episode-7-Ghost-World-Bonnie-Bennett-has-a-Motorola-Flipside-1.png Vampire-diaries abby bennett.jpg Emily Bennett5255 Blood Brothers 2.jpg Bennett Family.jpg|House Bennett Abby.png abby-bennett-wilson-gallery.png See also Category:Bennett Family Category:Main Family Category:Families